1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby doll and more particularly, to a baby doll having the appearance and physical characteristics of a young baby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of dolls, baby dolls and animated dolls of various types have been provided over the years and almost every type and kind of real life action has been simulated such as walking, talking, crying, etc. As far as is known, however, no dolls have been provided wherein the real life characteristics of a new born baby such as physical handling and appearance have been closely simulated. For example, young or new born babies have relatively weak backs and necks and their heads tend to flop toward the rear or on one side if not properly supported when the child is handled. Similarly, abdominal muscles and the spine of a young child are not well developed and internal organs of the body may move about more freely when the body position is changed than in older children.